


cuenta mil pasos

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Raven Cycle Fest [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, se liarán alguna vez, spoiler: no
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, cuando Gansey aún no ha llegado y Noah se queda en Monmouth, el silencio se hace tan espeso que les presiona y el veneno les sale por los cuatro costados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cuenta mil pasos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earwen_neruda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earwen_neruda/gifts).



> Esto al final no ha tenido nada que ver con la prompt así que da lo mismo.

La primera frase que Ronan le dirige sin un insulto adjunto es “no escondas el pulgar para pegar” y a Adam le revuelve el estómago. Le tiemblan los dedos, se obliga a mantenerlos quietos, a no esconder la mano vendada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Hay varios recovecos de su piel que dicen _ya sé cómo se pega_ , pero lo que dice su boca es “tuve un accidente con el montacargas”. 

La frase se escapa con el mismo tono monótono que utiliza cuando se digna a contestar a Gansey. Un accidente en el trabajo, una mala caída con la bicicleta, el tablón de las escaleras del porche estaba suelto. Gansey siempre le responde con una mirada en blanco y los labios apretados, y, cuando acumula demasiados días de ausencia, le tiende los apuntes sin mediar palabra y Adam se encoge de hombros. 

—La respuesta a una pregunta que no me interesa —dice Ronan, carga todo su peso contra el capó del BMW. 

A veces, cuando Gansey aún no ha llegado y Noah se queda en Monmouth, el silencio se hace tan espeso que les presiona y el veneno les sale por los cuatro costados. 

Ronan se despereza, se desabrocha el primer botón de la camisa con el pulgar y se lleva una lata de cerveza a los labios. Adam se siente pequeño. No quiere, no debería. Todo lo que Ronan tiene de amenazador son los ángulos de su rostro y el timbre de su voz. Es poco más alto que él, pero Adam sabe usar su altura a su favor y sabe encajar un golpe. Si quisiera, Adam no tendría nada que envidiarle a ese niño rico que cree que puede ganarle al mundo. 

Entonces Ronan le tiende la lata y ladea el rostro. Cuando Adam no responde, pone los ojos en blanco y agita la mano.

—Va, Parrish, no te la voy a cobrar. 

Sacude la cabeza y se apoya en el coche a su lado. “Estoy tomando calmantes”, dice levantando la mano, y Ronan bufa más que ríe, se lleva la lata a los labios. 

—Como quieras. 

Huele a cerveza. 

—No bebo demasiado —y ahí está, ese bufido de nuevo.

—Ya. 

Huele a cerveza y a Adam se le revuelve el estómago. Mira su reloj, y Ronan le mira a él. 

Durante las primeras semanas ha pensado en ello incansablemente. Desde que puso un pie en Anglionby. Cuando está cansado y sus sílabas se emborronan y el acento de Henrietta se cuela traidor. Pone empeño en ello, en su forma de caminar y en su forma de andar y en que su jersey esté impoluto y cubra los moratones. Y aún así todo se reduce a esto. 

—¿Crees que Gansey nos ha abandonado por Glendower? 

Si Ronan le ve como el proyecto de caridad de Gansey. Pobre, vulnerable Adam Parrish. Con familia de mierda y su uniforme de segunda mano, pasando por la vida más dormido que despierto. 

—Creo que nunca tuvimos una oportunidad. 

Ronan se encoge de hombros. 

—Al menos le mantendrá contento, rigor mortis y todo eso. 

La carcajada le comienza en el fondo de la garganta, retumba en su pecho. Ronan apoya la lata en la carrocería, juguetea con los flecos que atan sus pulseras, lo hace tan a menudo que Adam ha llegado a pensar que se trata de un tic. Huele a cerveza y quizá los dedos le huelen a cuero, es poca cosa y si Adam se lo propusiera, podría con él. 

—Puedo enseñarte algo de boxeo, después de Gansey estoy curado de espanto y Noah es un puto gallina. 

_Ya sé cómo se pega._

—No todos aspiramos a ser un puto enemigo público, Lynch. 

Y entonces se siente pequeño otra vez. Busca los nudillos arañados de Ronan con la mirada y, ahora sí, esconde ambas manos en la chaqueta. Golpea el brazo de Ronan con el codo y se siente valiente de algún modo ridículo, como si estar tan cerca requiriera un esfuerzo titánico, bajo la atenta mirada de Ronan Lynch, que preferiría tenerle recogiendo las latas que deja tiradas. 

Un quejido metálico inunda la calle, los engranajes del Camaro retorciéndose mientras el coche se arrastra hasta ellos. Ronan cuadra la mandíbula y se levanta rápido. Adam se queda muy quieto mientras Gansey aparca.


End file.
